Entre lycanthrope et animagus
by aresse
Summary: Difficile d'être un loupgarou... Et de le cacher à tout le monde. Slash RemusSirius Oneshot


**_Entre lycanthrope et animagus_**

Salut à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée de pas up-dater "le coeur a des raisons que la raison ne connait pas", mais j'avoue bloquer un peu devant l'immensité de la tâche... Alors entre temps j'ai écrit 2 petits one-shot...

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous lirez quand même !

Bisous et enjoy :)

Un grand merci à Niil/Yuki qui m'a permis de poster ce chapitre vu que mon ordinateur refuse obstinément de le faire et affiche une inquiétante bombe sur l'écran à chaque fois que j'essaie...

**Disclaimer :** (on va faire simple aujourd'hui ;) ) Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

J'émèrge difficilement de l'état brumeux qui suit inévitablement mes transformations hebdomadaires. Oh p ! De grands bleus marquent ma peau déjà zébrée par de méchantes coupures... Je ressemble à de la viande pour chats ! C'est encore pire que d'habitude.

Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte ! Et dire que j'ai encore trois parchemins à rendre à McGonagall, deux de potions et mes entraînements d'enchantements à revoir pour demain... Encore un week-end de gâché. En grimaçant, je tends mon bras courbatu jusqu'à la petite fiole dorée qui me nargue depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Après quelques gorgées, des forces me reviennent, et la douleur s'éloignemomentanément, bien sûr. Cette potion me permet d'être en forme un petit quart d'heure, le temps que je sorte d'ici... Et c'est pas du luxe, vous pouvez me croire !

Refoulant toutes les pensés qui m'embrument le cerveau, je me lève et enfile les quelques vêtements laissés là la veille (sous une latte du plancher, histoire que le loup en moi ne bousille pas tout... Je suis un monstre). Je sors presque en courant de la cabane hurlante avant de m'effondrer sous un chêne majestueux, à l'orée de la forêt interdite._ Fichu lycanthropie !_ Exténué, je m'endors enfin sous le grand arbre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

**oooOOOoOoOOOooo**

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard si j'en crois la luminosité.

Une langue râpeuse vient de s'abattre sur mon visage : un grand chien noir aux yeux brillants me pousse le bras du museau en essayant de glisser sa tête sous ma main.

_-_"Hey ! Salut toi !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage que j'imagine pâle et cerné. Comme d'hab quoi! Précocioneusement, je me relève et m'adosse contre le tronc, ne pouvant faire plus. Ca fait maaal!

Le chien attrape ma baguette entre ses babines et la dépose délicatement sur mes genoux. Il est trop gentil ce chien ! Je suis sur qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il a affaire à une abomination telle que moi.

_-_Oui oui, je me soigne... Laisse-moi souffler un peu!

Je marmonne quelques formules de médicomagie plutôt difficiles. J'ai tellement l'habitude de les utiliser maintenant, que ça me vient presque naturellement... Je vois avec une satisfaction indéniable les marques les plus récentes disparaître peu à peu, laissant place à une grande fatigue, des pensés tristes et quelques vieilles cicatrices.

_-_Je me suis bien amoché aujourd'hui, hein ? J'étais un peu énervé avant ma transformation... Bon, ça va, beaucoup ! En tout cas, ça m'a pas vraiment réussi.

Le chien penche sa tête, comme si il me dévisageait en tentant de me comprendre.

_-_J'ai trouvé un nom parfait pour toi ! Padfoot. Ca te plait ?"

A priori oui : il jappe comme un fou et je jurerai presque que ses babines viennent de s'étirer. _Comme pour sourire._ Mais c'est stupide, les chiens ne sourient pas, aussi intelligents soient-ils.

Machinalement, je passe mes doigts dans ses poils emmêlés, lui grattant la tête. Padfoot adore ça d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ça rate pas : il frétille et me lèche la main en me bavant à moitié dessus. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (après tout, la bave de chien...) ça me remonte un peu le moral.

_-_Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'aimerai que tu ne sois pas le seul à me baver dessus !

Le chien frémit.

_-_Peut-être que tu l'as déjà vu ? c'est obligé que tu l'ai vu : c'est le type le plus beau de Poudlard ! Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être beau et intelligent, c'est un homme, et moi dois-je te le rappeller? un loup-garou. Une chose de plus qui nous sépare. Il a de grands yeux noirs, un peu comme les tiens d'ailleurs, et j'ai... je... j'arriverai pas à l'expliquer mais tout me plait en lui. Sa manière de penser, de vivre et son sourire... _Son sourire !_ Et zut! Ca devient dramatique : j'en baigaierai presque ! Et tout ça me déprime totalement. Il faut être lucide : mes parents m'ont reniés, tout le monde qui sait autour de moi me déteste et mes amis... Je ne peux pas leur en parler.

Le regard du chien s'assombrit encore un peu, mais il ne bouge pas, attentif à mes paroles.

_-_Déjà qu'ils m'ont acceuilli malgré ma... Ma monstruosité, je n'imagine même pas comment ils réagiraient en apprenant que j'aime l'un d'eux de façon pas fraternelle du tout.

Cette fois-ci, il bondit sur ses pattes et me fixe d'un regard bizarre... P'têtre que j'aurai pas du raconter mes états d'âme à ce chien? C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il comprenne ce que je dise.

_-_Tu connais Sirius Black ? Je suis sur que je t'ai déjà vu avant ces trois derniers mois.

Le chien se recule encore de quelques pas.

_-_Derrière l'odeur d'herbe sèche, on dirait qu'il y a aussi une odeur un peu plus épicée et...

Mais l'animal n'entend pas la fin de ma phrase : il s'enfuit en courant.

Etrange.

**oooOOOoOoOOOooo**

Il est midi, et je vais _enfin_ pouvoir retrouver tout le monde au réfectoire.

Après deux heures passé à l'infirmerie (dont une consacrée exclusivement à convaincre Pomfresh de me laisser sortir), j'arrive enfin à marcher correctement. C'est pas la grande forme, mais ça ira.

Je me dirige sans détour vers la table des Gryffondor, où mes amis chuchotent d'un air espiègle... Ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour les Serpentards. Enfin quelque chose de motivant dans ce fichu week-end !

Mais ce que je vois ne me motive pas du tout : mes meilleurs amis se taisent dès que j'approche, et me fixe d'un air tellement innocent, qu'il ne peut pas être naturel. James massacre à moitié le tibia de Peter pour qu'il se taise : lui n'avait pas vu que _l'intru_ arrivait.

_-_ Sincèrement, j'aurai pensé que six années d'apprentissage intensif de conneries vous aurait appris à paraître un peu moins coupable ! Je dois avouer que Snape est bien meilleur que vous dans cette matière.

_-_Vous blessez mon honneur monsieur, veuillez retirer cette infamie sur l'instant !

L'expression pincée de Sirius fait rire tout le monde, et moi, elle me fait fondre. Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? C'est pas croyable, j'ai même plus le droit de broyer du noir maintenant !

_-_Ose me dire que vous ne prépariez rien de louche.

_-_Aïe, ça risque d'être difficile ça... Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne fais rien de bien méchant monsieur le préfet !

_-_Pas mal tenté James, le coup de on-ne-peux-rien-te-dire-parce-que-t'es-préfet ! Mais ça prend pas avec moi.

Là, Sirius commence à se tortiller sur sa chaise.

_-_Mais on peut vraiment pas te le dire maintenant. Peut-être dans quelques...

_-_Et pourquoi pas ? Le coupe James.

_-_Toi et moi, ça fait un baille qu'on est au point et Peter a réussi aujourd'hui

_-_Parce que ça fait longtemps que vous préparez ça ? Sans moi ?

Ma voix a pris une intonation beaucoup plus triste que ce que je n'aurai voulu, mais heureusement, James n'a pas l'air de le remarquer.

_-_Oui, depuis notre 3ème année en fait et...

_-_James

_-_Tu vas le savoir.

_-_James !

_-_Maintenant, viens, on va...

_-_JAMES ! Le coupe pour la troisième fois Sirius

_-_On ne peux pas lui montrer !

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Il a affirmé ça avec un tel aplomb !

Je me lève absolument furieux : il faut que je sorte de cet endroit qui m'étouffe.

_Sirius_. Il ne voudra jamais de moi, c'est sur. Il vient de me le prouver encore une fois. Je peux même sentir des larmes me piquer les yeux. Ah ça non ! J'ai déjà l'air assez pathétique comme ça !

James, Peter et Sirius me rattrapent et me tirent dans une autre direction.

_-_Mais...Où on va?

_-_Chut ! tu veux savoir? Tu vas savoir , me dit James.

Sirius boude toujours (cherchant sans doutes des arguments plus efficaces pour raisonner James) et Peter trottine derrière nous, la respiration sifflante, ses petites jambes n'étant pas aussi rapides que les notres.

Après 4 escaliers tournants, 2 longs couloirs et 3 raccourcis, nous arrivons devant la salle sur demande. Là, je dois avouer que je deviens de plus en plus curieux... C'est James qui ouvre finalement la porte, révélant une grande salle vide contenant seulement des paravents. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. D'accord, maintenant je ne suis plus curieux, j'ai carrément peur.

Il m'annonce d'un ton très solennel (James? Un ton solennel?) que :

_-_A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Où que tu ailles, nous irons, quoi que tu fasses, nous le ferons et quoi que tu subisses, nous le subirons. Pleine lune ou pas. Voila pourquoi, en troisième année, Sirius, Peter et moi ici présents avons pris une décision. Nous sommes devenus animagus.

_-_Tu te fiches de moi là?

Peter a l'air un peu vexé par ma réponse et décide de me faire la démonstration en premier. Sous mes yeux ébahis, je vois apparaître un petit rat grassouillet au milieu d'un tas de vêtements. Il se met à courir partout dans la pièce d'un air affolé, et James et Sirius s'empressent de l'attraper par la queue qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un vers de terre.

_-_C'est la seule manière de le calmer, me confie James d'un air gêné.

Quand le petit mammifère arrête enfin de couiner, Sirius le relâche et deux yeux globuleux viennent se planter dans les miens. Puis le petit rat gris se retourne et va se cacher derrière un des paravents. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix grêle de mon ami s'élève pour réclamer ses habits. Et moi je suis totalement sidéré.

Un cerf... _Un cerf !_ les ramasse en les enfilant sur ses bois, puis les lui envoie d'un coup de tête nonchalant. Ca c'est James, pas de doutes !

Toutes mes incertitudes s'envolent et je sens une joie sauvage me monter à la tête.

Je suis tellement fier et... Et j'en ai le souffle coupé ! Alors que je dois avoir l'air d'un crétin fini avec ma bouche grande ouverte, Sirius me dit d'un ton bourru :

_-_ C'est pour ça que je voulais rien te dire. On est vraiment pas au point : Peter n'arrive pas à se contrôler et aucun de nous n'est capable d'integrer ses vêtements à la transformation. Je me tourne vers lui les yeux pleins d'étoiles, _Sirius me déteste pas, il me déteste pas , il me déteste paaaaaaas !_

_-_Vous avez fait tout ça pour... Moi?

Peter (qui a mis sa robe à l'envers), me regarde en souriant.

_-_Ca n'a pas été des plus simples. Surtout pour le faire dans ton dos. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : chaque mois, on pourra se balader avec un certain loup dans Poudlard ou même dans la forêt interdite...

J'ai des amis vraiment géniaux ! Quand je pense que même le petit Peter... Et puis Sirius et... Je les attrape tous dans mes bras, (fait plutôt rare de ma part) ne sachant que dire de mieux. Sirius a l'air tout gêné ( Ben quoi, faut bien que j'en profite un peu !), et le grand cerf m'observe de ses grands yeux brillants et chaleureux.

Je m'écarte vite en toussant un peu, limite plus gêné que Sirius de mon geste totalement irréfléchi. James-le-cerf ramasse ses habits avec ses courtes cornes drues et s'éloigne à son tour vers un des paravents.

_-_Merci, je souffle, beaucoup trop ému pour ma santé morale.

Je me retourne vers Sirius qui me sourit, rosissant. Ce type est tout simplement beau. A ce point-là, ça devrait pas être permis ! Son sourire-rare-de-Sirius-le-timide (je les ai tous étudiés et répertorié... Oui, je sais, je suis gravement atteint : c'est ce que je me dis tout les jours.) me donne l'impression étrange que mes jambes se liquéfient... Je me rappelle tout à coup où je suis et ce que je fais là. Je devrais avoir honte ! Penser à lui de cette manière alors que... Alors que j'ai tellement de chance de les avoir pour amis. Avant que les autre ne remarque mon malaise (j'ai pas le droit de me sentir mal aujourd'hui!) je lance à Sirius :

_-_Et toi Siri? En quoi tu te changes?

Là, il a vraiment l'air mal : il est carrément tomate ! Euh...Je dois rêver là ! Sirius ? _Tomate ?_ Aussi probable que Dumbledore matant McGonagall ! Remarque... Je secoue la tête, des images vraiment pas catholiques, (plutôt repoussantes même... bouark !) me venaient à l'esprit... Et reporte mon attention sur Sirius.

Il se balance d'une jambe à l'autre et se mordille les lèvres (Mmmh... Chut la petite voix perverse !)

_-_Ben quoi? c'est pas grave si tu te transformes en scarabé tu sais!

Ma pique a visiblement eu l'effet escompté, Sirius m'adresse un regard absolument outré. Je retrouve enfin mon Sirius ! Le petit rire de James lui fait vite comprendre qu'il vient de se faire avoir en beauté, et Peter intervient rapidement sentant venir l'orage.

_-_Allez, ne nous fais plus attendre, à ton tour !

_-_Tu es sûr ? me demande Sirius, un air très sérieux ayant remplacé sa colère. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais même qu'il a un peu peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ? J'acquièce.

Evidemment j'en suis sur, qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?

Je le vois enlever un à un ses vêtements et je (mon corps plus précisément) réagis immédiatement. _Zen Rémus, zen,_ pas de ça aujourd'hui! Il ne va tout de même pas...? J'entend vaguement James m'expliquer que Sirius arrive à se transformer en gardant son calçon et... Et il continue sa tirade, mais je ne l'écoute plus, légèrement déçu... Aaarg ! Ta gueule la petite voix j'ai dit ! Tu me soules à la fin !

Un joli _pop_ retenti, laissant place à son animagus. Quand je vois pour la première fois le grand chien noir au regard implorent, je me fige.

_-_Padfoot ?

Non mais c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Mon odorat de loup-garou prend de plein fouet la petite odeur épicée . _L'odeur de Sirius_. Je recule instinctivement, me remémorant petit à petit tout ce que j'ai confié à ce chien durant ces trois derniers mois.

Comme dans un rêve (un cauchemard serait plus juste), je vois l'expression d'incompréhension qu'affichent James et Peter, tandis que le chien acquièce, ne me laissant plus aucun espoir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me met à courir vers le parc et, cette fois-ci, James ne me rattrape pas. _Sirius sait_. Cette phrase me martèle les tempes et je sens déjà la honte ressurgir.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois aussi stupide ? Me confier à quelqu'un ne m'a jamais vraiment emballé : ma devise c'est plutôt dans-la-vie-on-est-seul-au-monde-et-c'est-très-bien-comme-ça. Alors pourquoi?

Des larmes brouillent ma vue à présent, et je réalise que mes pas m'ont mené devant le même chêne gigantesque qui m'a abrité ce matin. Je me souviens. Padfoot s'est enfui quand j'ai dit que j'aimais Sirius. Il a passé le reste de la journée à faire la tête. Je l'ai déçu.

J'aimerai ne penser à rien, et pourtant, les visages dégoutés et haineux de mes amis semblent incrustés dans la plus petite parcelle de ma tête. A présent, Sirius doit être en train de leur raconter. Je suis un monstre.

_-_Rémus ? Oh putain de merde, c'est Lui ! Même pas la peine de me retourner, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler, tout est déjà dit.

_-_Vas-t'en Sirius.

Je chuchote pour que ma voix ne me trahisse pas.

_-_Regardes-moi. Oh non ! Il est hors de question que je vois sa pitié ou son dégoût. Une lame transperce et lacère mon coeur à cette pensé. Je déguoûte Sirius.

_-_Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles Rémus. Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'avais pas le droit de faire ça, mais pour une fois que tu me parlais de toi... je... j'étais incapable de partir. S'il te plait, pardonnes-moi.

Je me retourne brusquement, abasourdi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Il n'a pas l'air de me détester, c'est déja ça. Je comprends vite mon erreur : Sirius me regarde l'air surpris et tend une main vers mon visage. Vers mes larmes.

_-_Tu pleures ?

Zut, zut et re-zut. Après avoir vu le monstre que je suis, il a l'honneur de voir Remus-le-pleurnicheur ! Je détourne les yeux, la honte coulant dans mes veines comme un insidieux poison. Je veux mourir.

Je sens une main, _sa main_, essuyer mes larmes, puis suivre le contour de mon visage. Je suis incapable de faire un geste. Alors il ne m'en veut pas ? Ou il se fiche de moi ? Sa grande main calleuse glisse de ma machoire à ma tempe, redessinant le contour de ma joue, l'arrondi de mon front... C'est tellement léger que ça ressemblerai presque à une caresse. Je prend mon courage à deux mains pour le regarder à nouveau. Un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires s'emparent de moi et mon coeur manque exploser lorsque sa main atteint ma nuque. Jamais encore je n'avais vu briller ses yeux avec cette lueur _là_. Il m'attire doucement contre Lui et dépose une baiser au goût de patacitrouille sur mes lèvres. Pendant deux secondes, je reste là comme une potiche, essayant désespérément d'assimiler l'information.

Vu mon manque de réactions, il s'éloigne comme à regret. Ah mais non ! Ca c'est hors de question ! Je l'enlace à nouveau sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment C'est pour l'instant, la dernière de mes préoccupations et l'entraîne dans un baiser qui nous laisse pantelant.

Je viens de découvrir ce que je préfère aux sourires de Sirius. Les baisers de Sirius ! Ouais, d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais vérifier ça tout de suite, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ou trois fois peut-être... Quatre ?

Bah, je sais plus, j'ai perdu le compte au cinquième...

**oooOOOo FIN oOOOooo**

Bon, je viens de finir ce one-shot, et pour ne rien vous cacher, je suis pas contente de moi du tout... / Je trouve qu'il n'y a aucune originalité et que c'est fleur bleue au possible mais bon... J'ai deux principes : ne jamais re-écrire une histoire et toujours poster ce que j'écris, alors voila !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, parce que la, je suis profondément déprimée lol...


End file.
